


Jim's Kinks

by Geli



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), First Time, Humor, Kink Negotiation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geli/pseuds/Geli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After merciless teasing in the bullpen from his fellow detectives about their love lives, Jim challenges Blair with a naughty suggestion. Blair stubbornly accepts and neither wants to back out now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim's Kinks

The bullpen on a late Friday afternoon. Imagine the prospect of a sunny weekend in the air and what it could do to hard working men. There hadn't been any serious case for some time and now they tried to get over the boredom to finish the last pieces of paperwork before they could go home by mercilessly teasing each other. Favorite target of today was Jim and the ringleader was H. The detective was still holding a grunge against the star detective since Jim had glued his drawers and had offered him brown water as coffee. Sentinel senses had protected Jim so far from any attempts for revenge, but now H was going for the kill.

He stepped in the middle of the bullpen, jostling his files as if to try to find something important. When he was sure he got enough attention he leered at Jim, who was innocently chatting with Blair.

"Well, well.” He boomed. “We all know that Jim has a thing for young, small men, don't we?" H asked sweetly, looking pointedly at Blair, who sat beside Jim's desk.

Blair, who was helping his friend with the paper work, threw a sharp glance at this partner for his reaction.

Jim wasn't taking the bait. "I would keep my mouth shut H. Who was busted in a gay club? The Blue Oyster."

"I was undercover." H said indignant.

"Don't they all say that?" Someone threw in.

The room exploded in laughter. Everybody was expecting now to see a good fight between the two men. Better than the damned paperwork anyway. 

"He really was undercover. I was with him." Rafe assured.

"Oh, Rafe!" H groaned.

Sometimes Rafe could be so dim. H shook his head in despair.

"Hey, couples are not allowed to work together!" Dan said.

H ignored the stab and turned towards Jim.

"You heard it, Jim."

"Sandburg is not a cop." Dan retorted.

“Yeah, he doesn’t count. I’m not even sure if he is a guy. The bet is still open.” His partner added.

“Sexual gender: yet undefined.” Dan snickered.

Blair grinned amused and tucked at his curls.

"Officially he's an observer." H explained. "But..."

“Is that a new gender?” A voice from the background.

"What does he observe?" From the break room.

"Mating rituals of cops." Blair dead panned. 

All snickered.

“With night stick and cuffs, wooing at Wonderburgers.”

“Not much to observe! Sandbag. Waste of time. Sex happens here only accidentally. The only sex a cop gets is rented. At Blockbuster.” 

Some roared at that. Dan knocked his coffee over and swore.

H wasn't finished. He waited until the uproar had calmed down and announced dramatically:

"But, unofficially he is Jim's boytoy."

Jim didn’t even blink and Blair waited expectantly for Jim’s answer.

"H," Jim said patiently leaning back in his chair. "That's only envy." H gaped dramatically and looked critically at Blair. "That's it H, you just want one of your own."

H wasn't impressed by Jim’s cool attitude, he still wanted to grill Jim and had a few ideas left. About Jim and Blair and sex.

"This isn't about me but you. We'll all heard the stories about you and your time in vice. You should know," he said to Blair, "that Jim isn't as straight as he likes to pretend."

Jim showed him the finger and gave him his best mock stern glare.

"I'd be careful, Sandburg. Watch your backside, always with back turned along the walls. Otherwise you wake up one morning with an Ellison attached to your butt." H warned the grinning student.

Jim flicked his pen at H who deflected it easily with the file in his hand. Blair was almost choking himself with laughing.

"You get it all wrong, H. I’m no boytoy material. I'm the master and he's my slave. If he acts up on the job, whip and chain is waiting for him at home." Blair said after he had found his voice.

Jim cracked. H looked curiously at Jim, who was almost bursting from contained laughter.

"Is that true, Jim?" H asked.

Jim nodded. "I'm totally repressed. If I don't get my beatings every third day I'm a basket case." Blair howled and bit into his scrapbook. "You should try it H. It's good for the nerves. I rent him out sometimes." Blair punched Jim, who only snickered rubbing his arm. "First he reads you post modern poetry and then he beats you black and blue."

"No, man, Nietzsche." Blair said.

"H, baby, that's your chance. Wasn't it in a leather club where you'd been busted?" Dan grinned.

Simon spoiled the mood when he came out of his office to send Jim and Blair over to the courthouse to take a statement. They got up and left, much to H disappointment. He'd just warmed up.

When they were in the elevator Blair asked with a side ward glance. "So. Are you really into pain?"

Jim smiled evilly. "You should know it."

Blair laughed knowing well how Jim got whiny and grumpy when he was hurting. He was unbearable and his senses were out of control. But Blair was curious.

"How about cuffs, restraints?"

"No, chief. I've been tied too often for real in my life. Has lost its appeal. Brings up all kinds of weird memories..."

"So, what kind of kinks do you have?" Blair said impatiently.

"Kinks. Why do you suddenly want to know my kinks? Is this supposed to be sentinel research? That would be new. I can see your advisor reading the hot parts of sentinel sex life."

Blair sighed.

"Well, simple curiosity. I'm an anthropologist. What do you expect?"

"You are a voyeur." Jim chided. “Every time when you are doing something no normal person would do you call yourself an anthropologist. That’s an intellectual excuse for being a nut.”

"Maybe. " Jim looked surprised at him. "Voyeur is only another word for observer. How about domination!?"

Sigh. "Does the word military have any meaning to you? What about your kinks?" Jim asked.

"Okay. Fair is fair. I'll tell you one of mine and you tell me one of yours."

Jim grimaced at the idea.

"I'm not sure if I want to hear yours. They are probably very weird. Strange rituals you've picked up around the world. I mean you are the one with the pierced nipple. Besides I don't really need a kink to get off. Most of the time I'm trying not to get too excited. If you get my drift."

Jim gave his smaller friend a meaningful glance.

"Wow! Okay. And I was hoping I could finally try the whip I've got for my last birthday."

Jim whacked him. Blair looked unperturbed.

"So what are your kinks now, Chief? I bet you know the Kama Sutra forwards and backwards because you think it gets you closer to another culture."

"Jim, the Kama Sutra is mostly unknown to the general population in India. Only educated people, who had lived in the western world have ever heard of it. And the women there think it is just another way to suppress them and use them for pleasure."

Jim looked puzzled at his friend and scratched his head. The way Blair destroyed constantly his view of the world was sometimes unnerving.

"Okay, so what are you kinks now?" Jim pressed on.

"Jim, alone the concept of kinks is not objective. Basically everything humans do has to be regarded as normal, it's only done often or rarely. The word kink implies an aberration, a perversion. That's not pc. If you look from the scientific POV, the sexuality of humans could be described as group sex and voyeurism."

Jim regretted deeply that he'd asked Blair such a tricky question. He should have known that his best friend was able to make a lecture out of it. And if Sandburg was at the end with his knowledge he pulled a discussion about the meanings of life. That never failed to silence Jim or any other average human being. But for once Jim wanted to pull the carpet from under Blair and pay back. His eyes got that laser blue quality, his grin predatory.

"Okay, okay. I'll start and tell you one of mine, but if you don't come up with one too, I'll have to snap your neck." Jim paused dramatically, waiting for the expression on Blair's face with a glee. 

"I like 69."

Blair blinked at him, expecting something more. Something unbelievable, sentinelesque. Dark.

"So?" 

But then the thought occurred him that Jim was maybe so vanilla that he regarded this already a real kink. Jim saw the expression of puzzlement on his friends face. Right what he had planned. He dropped the bomb gently.

"There is nothing you can compare with having a nice dick in your mouth to chew on." Jim explained smug.

This sunk very slowly into Blair's brain. It connected the picture of the 69 position with the one of a dick in Jim's mouth. Then the penny fell. And Blair's jaw hit the floor. Jim tilted his head questioningly. This had been a good one!!! Blair was speechless!!! Now one to top this!

"But it would never really work with us. You are too small for me."

Blair gave a gurgling sound and stared wide-eyed and fearful at him. Jim wished he had a camera to catch this moment for future generations.   
Blair stared at his friend agape. Jim had somehow implied that he might want his dick in his mouth to chew on. Blair shivered, not sure why. Then he thought about having Jim's dick in his own mouth and gulped. He'd seen Jim's cock and he wasn't exactly tiny. It matched perfectly the legend that the length of the penis correlated with the length of the feet. Jim had big feet.

"I'm sorry." Blair mumbled confused.

"Well." Jim shrugged. "There is nothing that can be done about it. Pronto, Chief, or we are going to be late."

Jim shoved his stunned friend towards the truck and they got in. Blair remained silent for the rest of day. He trailed behind Jim, close but out of the reach of the older man. There wasn't really anything wrong with him, he was just thinking about the whole scientific problem. Jim made Blair’s withdrawn quietness nervous, he was afraid he had gone too far with his joke.

When they got home at night Blair had made a decision. After all he was a researcher through and through. Full blooded.

"Jim, I want to try it. I can't believe it wouldn't work with us. I want to give it a try."

Jim was perplexed.

“Try what?”

“The 69 position. You said our height difference makes it impossible. I want to try it. If it’s true.”

"Now?" Jim asked shocked.

"Nah, next year." Blair huffed.

"Have you done this before?" Jim asked and Blair shook his head. "Because I don't let just anyone at my dick."

"Hey man! I'm not just anyone! We are partners."

Jim grimaced, he felt like someone, who had stepped into his own trap. Like the ones you see in jungle movies. A deep hole with sharpened bamboo sticks on the ground. But he wasn't a chicken shit. And to back out now was dishonorable and cowardly. So he said okay.

He couldn't look into Blair's eyes the whole evening. What he saw there was the same nervousness and fear he was feeling. Sure, he had thought of Blair in his bed. Who not? Blair was pretty and Jim had sometimes indulged in gay fantasies, but he had never dared to do anything about it. The few times he had kissed and groped a guy didn’t really count.   
They watched TV awkwardly together on the couch and after the 10 o'clock news Blair stood up and looked expectantly at Jim. Jim, startled, got up and Blair went to his room to change for bed. Jim made the lights out, closed the windows and walked with weak knees up to his bedroom. He sat down on his bed and undressed fast with clumsy hands. He called himself ten different kinds fools. Blair came up, clad only in fresh boxers. New ones, the price tag still dangled down. He stood at the last step of the stairs as if waiting for the bus. That made Jim chuckle; Blair looked exactly like he felt. Waiting for a bus that would flatten him.

Jim scooted back on his bed making room for Blair. The younger man climbed hesitantly on the mattress. Both were waiting that the other would make the first move. Finally Jim thought this was silly and stretched down on the bed laying on his side and trying to find a comfortable position. Blair turned and wanted to lie down too but then remembered that he still wore the boxers. He awkwardly slid them down and threw them away. In a natural gesture he covered his groin with his hand.

Still somehow playing his act up, Jim ordered. "C'mon, what are you waiting for? Turn around!"

Blair lay down; Jim took deftly a thigh in his hand and pillowed his head on the sturdy leg. Blair imitated the motions. The long curls tickled his leg and the smell of Blair's sex in front of his nose was overwhelming strong. Jim glimpsed down to Blair. The young man looked a lot like a frighten rabbit faced with a snake. That was too much! Jim started to howl. The whole bed shook when Jim pounded the mattress, tears run down his face. Blair looked shocked at him. Comprehending.

When Jim had enough breath he gasped: "Sorry, Chief! But I lied. I just wanted...“

Blair had slapped him in the face, hard. One pissed Guide! Jim rubbed his stinging cheek. He smiled sweetly at his friend, who looked now strangely sexy in his bed. The hair wild and blazing eyes. He wanted to grab him and kiss him, even if Blair would hit back again. The thought made him hard. Blair stared at the growing impressive erection and then in Jim's face. The older man tried his sexiest smile and moaned.

"Aw, man. Can't you decide what you want?" Blair snorted disgusted.

"Sure, Chief. I want you."

“That was all just a game to get me in bed?”

“No, but I want you. You are beautiful and I dreamed of you in my bed.”

“Dammit, Jim! You are straight!” Blair had enough of the farce.

“Not really. I mean, I’ve never done it, but thought of it a lot.” Jim trailed off. 

Blair squinted calculating at the naked, aroused man in front of him.

“A lot!” Jim whispered and trailed his fingers along his dick.

Blair slipped of the bed. Fast retreat seemed to be the best strategy before Jim lost it completely.

“Stay?” Jim begged. “I’ll do what ever you want?”

Blair stopped on his way to the stairs. “Everything?”

“Just say it!” Jim promised.

Blair pondered it for a while. Not sure, if he wasn’t becoming insane too now.

“Would you suck me of?” He asked boldly.

Jim gulped and smacked his lips. “Bring it on and I’ll let you fly!”

“Promises, promises. You said you’d never done it before.”

Blair climbed back on the bed and made himself comfortable against the pillows. He relaxed his legs and spread them. Jim crawled between them. Blair looked critical down at Jim’s crouched position. It looked stupid. He would get a crick in his neck, if he kept that up.

“How difficult can that be? You’ll tell me what you like.” Jim encouraged himself.

Jim admired the cock that was rapidly filling in anticipation under the hungry stare. He was so close to another man’s cock for the first time. Alone the smell was driving him crazy, the pulsing vein on the underside. He licked tentative at the sac and moaned when the spicy taste exploded in his mouth. With a groan of pure pleasure he latched his mouth on the hot groin. His hands had a tight grip on the slender hips. He dimly noticed Blair pleas and moans and the wiggling. The coarse hair scraped over his tongue, his nose was buried into the soft skin. He wanted to crawl inside and stay there forever.

“Jim, Jim, JIM!”

Someone tucked painfully at his ears.

“What? Blair?” Jim croaked.

“You zoned!”

“Oh, sorry!” Jim said with a small voice and sat embarrassed up. “Did I hurt you?”

Blair gaped at him. Jim smelled semen and saw milky droplets clinging to Blair’s chest hair.

“No, no. I’m fine. It was great, but when you didn’t want to move I got worried.”

Jim crawled next to Blair and slumped down. He sighed sad and ashamed.

“It’s not so great, when I zone during sex.”

“We’ll work on it. Don’t worry about it now. The sex was great and next time I’ll watch out, okay?”

“There will be a next time? You want this?” Jim asked unsure and a bit hopeful.

“Well…“ Blair hesitated for a moment. He wasn’t exactly sure were they stood. “If you want?”

Jim blushed adorably and wiggled his toes nervously. He felt split between the desire for the raw sex and the intellectual considerations what this might do to their friendship. Not that he had any clear idea, only that it would be difficult. He looked over to Blair, who leaned relaxed against his yellow pillows, all furry and sexy. With anybody else he would never try it, he realized. But Blair was like him. Open to this and trusting. He was his best friend, they were One already.

“As I said………” Jim smiled wickedly, “you can do with me what ever you want.”

Blair held his breath. He believed Jim. The older man meant it.

Jim stroked over his washboard stomach. “All yours!”

And he was a Sentinel. And he had Jim now totally for himself.

"Okay." 

The scientist pounced.

The sentinel survived, ………………barely.


End file.
